


Like a ship at shore, rocking gently in the night

by EliolovesOliver



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Smut, but soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: Jason needs to learn to let go.





	Like a ship at shore, rocking gently in the night

They were busy making out in the shower, Jason clearly knowing what he wanted if the hand urging Roy's to his backside was anything to go off of.

They usually switched but sometimes Jason got off of fucking Roy even if he was bottoming and the redhead was shameless enough to admit it turned him the fuck on.

That being said though, Roy was not an ingenerous lover and was slowly getting aggravated by Jason's control issues. He made a snap judgement call and lifted the younger man up so his legs wrapped around Roy's waist and he instinctively moved his arms around Roy's neck.

"Roy?"

He grunted in reply, turned off the shower and walked them back to the bedroom. 

Jason yelped in surprise then growled as Roy threw him on the bed.

"What are you doing Harper?"

He was once again ignored and pushed down by his chest, Roy's lips coming to latch on to his neck as his left hand slowly moved along Jason's still wet skin, the right slipping around Jason's leg to slip between his cheeks.

Jason let out a soft sigh and gently rocked himself back on the redheads fingers and Roy let him. 

Soon Roy removed his fingers and still exploring Jason's body with his hands moved slowly into Jason's body, nipping at his jawline.

Jason let out a content sigh and flipped them so he was on top, riding Roy with that teasing smirk on his face as he held the red head down by his hips.

This was exactly what Jason always did. He hated giving up control, especially when he was on the receiving end. He was even worse when he topped and Roy couldn't figure out why the the dark haired male couldn't just give himself a moment to relax.

Roy moved his hands to Jason's waist and flipped them again, this time grabbing Jasons fingers I his own and moving them up beside Jason head.

"Jason," he kissed the younger in the corner of his mouth. "Just let me take care of you." He bit Jason's neck gently. "We're not fucking right now, okay?" He moved back up to peck Jason's cheek. "Just let go."

With a shuddering breath Jason moved his legs up around Roy's waist and the redhead expected Jason to flip them over again. He softly kissed the side of Jason's neck when he kept his legs there and stayed.

"You know you don't just have to take pleasure, right? I can give it to you too, you just have to let me."

At this point Roy was more laying on top of Jason gently thrusting into him than anything else, softly kissing, biting and whispering to him.

"God I love you but you need to learn to let me."

Jason was huffing these tiny breathes Roy'd never heard him make, his head beginning to lull and his legs moved down the back of Roy's thighs to his knees, arms around the archers back.

Roy kept his pace of rock,kiss, whisper and eventually had Jason full on groaning, and letting out once in a while gasps.

When they both came Roy was mouthing at Jason's lips and the younger lost his breath, feeling his heart stop for a few seconds.

Roy moved so he was laying beside Jason, but they still held each other close, arms and legs intertwined. He placed a few final kisses to Jason's lips and temple, breathing heavily.

"I love you too, Roy."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut. Let me know wether it was good or not, I'll see what I can do.   
> Literally just reread it and realized I forgot the part where Roy initially penetrates Jason.... whoops.


End file.
